


A few Drarry moments

by Lizzie01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotions, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie01/pseuds/Lizzie01
Summary: Néhány Drarry egyperces kerül majd ide. :)A történetek egymástól függetlenek...Jó olvasást! :)





	1. Féltékenység

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracót elfogja a féltékenység... :)

**Féltékenység**

 

\- Harry, ha még egyszer meglátom, hogy Dean Thomasszal jópofizol, és ölelgeted, leátkozom a golyóidat! – pufogott Draco Malfoy, miközben a Mardekár klubhelyisége felé robogott, maga mögött hagyva az utána rohanó Harry Pottert.  
\- De nem úgy van, ahogy hiszed! Csak beszélgettünk – magyarázkodott Harry.  
\- Lehet, hogy te csak beszélgetni akartál vele, de ő nem csak ennyit akart – fordult most felé Draco, miközben elérték a klubhelyiség bejáratát.  
\- Dean? Biztos, hogy nem – jelentette ki Harry, miközben bevonultak Draco szobájába. Elvégre egy Malfoynak külön háló dukált.  
\- Naiv vagy – sóhajtott Draco. – Még az a szerencséd, hogy így szeretlek – enyhült meg a szőkeség, nem tudott Harryre sosem haragudni. Bízott ő Harryben, csak éppen abban nem, hogy mások nem fognak bepróbálkozni nála.  
\- Szeretsz? – kérdezett vissza a fekete hajú. Ritka volt, hogy a mardekáros kimondta ezt a szót, és minden alkalom, mikor hallotta a szőkeség szájából, felért tucatnyi szerelmi vallomással.  
\- Nem mondom ki még egyszer, ha ez a célod – tette karba a kezét dacosan Draco.  
\- Na, csak még egyszer! – vetett Harry kiskutyaszemeket párjára.  
Draco egy drámait sóhajtott, majd hirtelen magához rántotta a kócos hajút, és megcsókolta. Eleinte csak lassan ízlelgették egymás ajkait, majd egyre szenvedélyesebbé váltak. Pár perc után elváltak ajkaik.  
\- Szeretlek, Harry! – suttogta a griffendéles ajkai közé Draco, miközben ezüst tekintetét a smaragdokba fúrta.  
\- Én is szeretlek, Draco! – viszonozta Harry.  
\- De ha még egyszer azt látom, hogy bárki ölelget, vagy akár csak rád teszi a kezét, leátkozom a...  
\- Tudom. De azért remélem, a családom tagjainak szabad – mosolyodott el Harry.  
\- Nekik szabad.  
\- Remek.  
\- De főleg nekem – vigyorodott el Draco, majd az ágy felé kezdte terelni Harryt.


	2. Csak egy átlagos nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jó olvasást!

**Csak egy átlagos nap**

 

Október volt. A hűvös szél lágyan ölelte körül az utcán sétáló alakot. Kócos fekete hajába belekapva még jobban összekuszálta azt.  
Harry a kimerítő nap után hazafelé tartott a Godric's Hollow-i házába. Ma is egy újabb a csata után megszökött halálfalót kellett elkapni a fiatal aurornak. Nem volt igazán nehéz dolga a pasassal, de a nyomozás, a bujkálás, és a feszültség teljesen kiszívta minden energiáját.  
Belépve a ház ajtaján az otthon melege lágyan érintette fáradt arcát. Mosolyogva lépett át az egyik mágikus játékon, amit kislánya már megint ott hagyott a szőnyegen. Kellemes, nem túl erős fény honolt a nappaliban. Beljebb lépve észrevette a kanapén szuszogó, számára oly' kedves alakot. Ugyanis nem más aludt ott édesdeden, mint Draco Malfoy - most már a férje, Draco Malfoy-Potter.

Halkan sétált oda, majd lassan leereszkedett az alvó férfi mellé, nem akarta felébreszteni. Persze ez nem sikerült, mert Draco rögtön kinyitotta a szemeit, amit Harry helyet foglalt.  
\- Nem akartalak felébreszteni – suttogta lágyan Harry.  
\- Semmi baj – mosolyodott el a szőkeség. – Meg akartalak várni, de úgy tűnik, elszundítottam – ásított Draco, majd megpuszilta Harry arcát. – Hogy ment a rajtaütés?  
\- Sikeres volt – felelte Harry egykedvűen.  
\- Az jó, de nem tűnsz valami boldognak. Baj van? – nézett aggódva férjére a szöszi.  
\- Nem, csak fáradt vagyok – dörzsölte meg fáradt szemeit Harry.   
Mióta nem kellett szemüveget hordania - köszönhetően Dracónak, aki gyógyítóként dolgozott -, hamar elfáradtak a szemei a kevés alvás, és sok papírmunka miatt.  
\- Akkor gyere, feküdjünk le – tápászkodott fel Draco, majd felhúzta állásba Harryt is.

Harry lassan követte férjét, miközben egymás kezét fogva sétáltak be az emeleten lévő szobájukba., onnan is egyenesen a fürdőbe Gyorsan letusoltak, majd megszárítkozva visszamentek a hálóba.  
\- A kis Lily jól viselkedett ma? – érdeklődött mosolyogva kislányuk napja felől.  
\- Jaj, ne is kérdezd! – vigyorgott Draco. – Ma átjöttek Ronék a kis Rose-zal, és teljesen bepörgött. Fel-alá szaladgáltak. Le se lehetett lőni őket – kuncogta.  
\- Azt elhiszem – nevetett Harry is.  
\- Holnap is dolgozol? – kérdezte Draco a férjét.  
\- Nem. Ma sem akartam, hiszen szombat van, de nem mindig az van, amit én szeretnék. Pedig én veletek akartam tölteni a hétvégét – bosszankodott Harry, miközben épp pizsamáját vette fel.  
\- Nem történt tragédia. Holnap már itthon leszel, és együtt figyelhetjük, hogy állítja a feje tetejére a házat egy hosszú szőke hajú kis tornádó – adott lágy csókot férje ajkaira Draco.  
Harry csak mosolygott a mondaton, hiszen tudta, milyen kis szélvész a lányuk.

Az éjjeliszekrényre pillantva meglátta azt a képet, amely még mindig megdobogtatta a szívét. Dracót ábrázolta, aki mosolyogva integetett az épp őt fényképező Harry felé, egyik kezét gömbölyű hasán tartva, boldogan nézett férjére. Hyönyörű volt, csak úgy sugárzott a boldogságzól, szemei pedig csillogtak a szerelemtől. Még öt év után is olyan jól esett a képre nézni.   
El sem merte hinni, hogy ez a szőke csoda valóban az ő férje lett. Vodemort legyőzése után – amiben a Malfoyok is részt vettek – remélni sem merte, hogy boldog lesz, hogy családra lel. Pedig így történt. A mardekáros jégherceg maga sétált oda az akkor még a győzelemtől kábult, maga elé meredő Harryhez, és ölelte át. A kócos hajú akkor már régóta szerelmes volt a szöszibe, és szemét behunyva szorította magához a fiút. Nem tudták ki kezdeményezett, de nemsokára szenvedélyesen csókolták egymást. Azóta sem váltak el huzamosabb időre egymástól, és szerelmük ugyanúgy lángol, mint nyolc évvel ezelőtt.

\- Min gondolkodsz ennyire? – lépett oda hozzá szerelme.  
\- Azon, hogy hogyan lehetek olyan szerencsés, hogy ezt a két csodát, Téged és Lilyt, magam mellett tudhatom – suttogta szerelmesen Draco ajkaira Harry.  
\- Úgy, Szerelmem, hogy te vagy a legfantasztikusabb férfi a világon, és én örülök, hogy akkor, nyolc évvel ezelőtt volt bátorságom nyitni feléd - ölelte át férje nyakát a szőkeség. – És nagyon szeretlek!  
\- Én is szeretlek!  
\- Na, gyere, pihenjünk le, mert holnap vár még ránk egy kis hurrikán, aki teljes figyelmet igényel – bújt be a takaró alá Draco, ahová Harry is követte, majd pár perccel később már aludtak is, hogy készen álljanak a kis Lily minden kívánságát teljesíteni, és bírják szusszal a kislány hiperaktív ugrabugrálását.


	3. Lucius bűne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius és a sárvérűzés... Nem szép dolog tőle, főleg, ha az unokáját is erre tanítja...
> 
> Semmi komoly, csak egy rövid pillanat Harry és Draco életéből. :)

Lucius bűne

 

\- Harry, ezt nem teheted! – kiáltott Draco Malfoy a dühös Kiválasztott után. – Mégis csak az apám, és a lányunk nagyapja!   
\- De igenis megtehetem! Ha mást nem is, legalább ezt! – válaszolta emelt hangon Harry.   
Harry forrt a méregtől.   
Lucius Malfoy ugyanis nem átallott azt tanítani a kis Lilynek, hogy minden mugliszületésűt sárvérűzzön, vagyis azt a szót használja, ami Harry számára fájdalmas. Hiszen az édesanyja mugliszármazású volt, és a legjobb barátja, Hermione Granger-Weasley is. Ez a tett a férfit úgy feldühítette, hogy eldöntötte, eltiltja a kislányt a nagyapjától.  
\- Kérlek, Harry! Majd beszélek apával, hogy hagyja abba ezt a fajta viselkedést legalább Lily előtt, de ne tiltsd el tőle – fogta könyörgőre Draco, miután a kiabálással nem ért el semmit. Odament Harryhez, majd hátulról átölelte a fekete hajú férfi idegességtől remegő testét.  
\- Draco, ez már nem az első eset, hogy az aranyvérmániásságát át akarta adni Lilynek. Ezt nem fogom eltűrni, hiába az apósom, ilyet nem tehet!  
\- Megértelek, Harry, és biztos lehetsz benne, hogy beszélni fogok apámmal – mondta határozottan a szőkeség. – Te is tudod, hogy mióta anya… elment, azóta csak mi vagyunk neki.  
Harry sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd szembefordult párjával, és átölelte a derekát.  
\- Kap egy utolsó lehetőséget – mondta, mire Draco elmosolyodott. – De ez a legutolsó – szögezte le Harry. – Nem fogom engedni, hogy előítéletességre tanítsa a lányunkat! Mi lett volna, ha Lily véletlenül Hermione előtt használja azt a szót? Mió sírva fakadt volna…  
\- Tudom, Harry – felelte komolyan Draco. – Csak… tudod, nehéz legyőzni a saját neveltetésünket. Nekem is nehéz volt megváltozni, elhagyni az arisztokratikus, gőgös énem, de itt voltál nekem Te és Lily. Apa viszont egyedül van, neki senki sem segít megváltozni.  
\- Én ezt nem mondanám. Itt van neki a fia és az unokája is – sóhajtotta Harry, majd halvány mosollyal hozzátette –, na és, persze a veje, akit ki nem állhat. De erről le kell szoknia. Az a szó, hogy sárvérű, ebben a családban tabu! Erről nem nyitok vitát!  
\- Értettem, uram – felelte kuncogva Draco, majd elkomolyodott. – Ígérem, hogy apa nem fogja többet Lily előtt kimondani ezt a szót.  
\- Ajánlom is – felelte Harry, majd fejét Draco vállára hajtotta. – Én csak azt szeretném, ha a kislányunkat minden rossztól meg tudnánk óvni.  
\- Én is.

Miközben Draco és Harry a nappaliban vitatkoztak, Lucius a helyiség bejáratánál állt, és mindent hallott. Megrettent, mikor meghallotta, hogy veje el akarja tiltani az unokájától, amiért az mondta a kislánynak, hogy minden mugliszármazású sárvérű. Már bánta, hogy ezt kiejtette a száján, és megfogadta, hogy ha Harry nem tiltja el Lilytől, akkor megpróbál majd megváltozni. Nehéz lesz az eddigi szokásain változtatnia, de a családja – amibe sajnos Harry Potter is beletartozik – miatt hajlandó lesz ezt az áldozatot meghozni. Végtére is Ő Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Neki semmi sem lehetetlen. Még az sem, hogy levetkőzze a modorát. Ha a kis Lilyre nézett, Dracót látta maga előtt, ahogy ártatlan tekintettel issza minden szavát, és felnéz rá. A kislány egyetlen mosolyáért már megéri levetni a Malfoy-páncélt, amit gyermekkora óta hordoz. Talán nem is lenne olyan rossz dolog ez, hiszen van kiért – kikért – megtennie.  
Mielőtt még a veje és a fia rajtakapta volna, hogy hallgatózik, visszament a gyermekszobába Lilyhez, aki sugárzó arccal fogadta, mire ős is egy önzetlen, szeretetteli mosollyal ajándékozta meg egyetlen unokáját. Már biztos volt benne, hogy megtesz bármit, amit Harry kér, csak a családja mellett lehessen.

**Author's Note:**

> Remélem, tetszett! Minden véleményt szívesen fogadok. :)


End file.
